Health management systems are utilized today on a number of platforms, such as in vehicles, airplanes, ships, industrial controls, and computational platforms or controllers. The health management systems typically gather data pertaining to operation of the platform in terms of sensors, equipments, sub-systems, and systems, and provide determinations of the current and future health of the platform based on the health data and models of platform health relations and embedded expressions. The platforms may additionally provide this health data to a central control system of the health management system for further processing. Platforms, with computational resource constraints, are often operating remotely from other portions of the health management system, particularly the central control system. The platforms hosting health management systems may, on occasion, malfunction or otherwise lose the supportive health information necessary for operation. However, there is currently no mechanism for replacing the critical data in these situations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved health management systems with improvement management of remote platforms associated, for example, as vehicles, aircraft, and the like. Furthermore, the desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.